NTV: Chouji A Bolonhesa
by Neverlasting
Summary: Chouji tem um programa de culinaria e chama Gaara, um chefe famoso, para participar. Brigas e comidas deliciosas!


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence**

**Atenção: As receitas aqui presentes devem ser feitas apenas se você não tem um neurônio na cabeça. **

**Chouji A bolonhesa**

Tou - AEEEEEEEE. Bem vindos a essa m de programa nessa m de emissora! Hoje vamos ter ao nosso lado Gaara o melhor chefe quando se trata de sobremesas nessa m de mundo. AEEEEEEE

_Gaara : Oi..._

Tou - AEEEEEE. – Vamos começar com essa m. Hoje vamos fazer um salmão achocolatado com confetes, morango e molho de tomate da Knorr, ou seja lá que m de marca...

Pra faze essa m vamos precisa desses ingredientes aqui.

Um salmão

Chocolate

Confetes

Morango

Molho de tomate

Tou - AEEEEEEE P, FALA AE GAARA

_Gaa: Pegue o pedaço do peixe, sem espinhos ou qualquer coisa e faça uma pequena incisão a partir do começo, bem no meio... _

Tou - AEEEEE ESFAQUEIA ESSA - (Pega a faca e esfaqueia ao estilo psicose) MORRE P SUA SEU PEIXE DE

_Gaa: CALMA_, Você ta estragando tudo!

Tou - Alguém quer peixe ai? Vamos precisar de um outro... Enquanto isso aos comerciais.

**-Comerciais- **

Ino – Big girls kill big boys ou Orochimaru - Seu corpo é meu

Quem vai se dar bem nessa briga?

Para saber só assistindo ao Vídeo Trash as seis e meia da tarde na NTV

--

NTV Overdrive

Veja vídeos do "você fez m" em destaque como:

Eu mandando um chidori no meu amigo

Eu mandando um rasengan no meu amigo

E a estréia da semana:

Akatsuki – Meu irmão quer me matar (mas ele não consegue) (Remix) do primeiro álbum sem o vocalista Orochimaru. Agora pela fenomenal voz de Tobi!

**-Fim dos comerciais- **

Tou - AEEE VOLTAMO COM ESSA M!!! TA VENDO ESSA P NA MINHA MÃO? É A P DE UM PEIXE NOVINHO EM FOLHA!!!

Gaa - Você ta esmagando ele! Cuidado! É sensível!

Tou - SENSÍVEL? ESSA P TA MORTA. (bate o peixe no balcão) CHORA SEU PEIXE EMO! CHORA!

Gaa - BATE ESSA P, QUERO VER SANGUE!!!

Tou - Ta, vamos para com isso, você ta me dando medo.

Gaa – Mas... A tudo bem... Você faz uma pequena incisão aqui no...

Tou - ANDA LOGO COM ESSA P! TO COM FOME!

Gaa - Olha só o que você fez! Cortei o peixe do jeito errado.

Tou - P QUE TIPO DE CHEFE VOCÊ É CA?

Gaa - UM QUE GOSTA DE TRABALHAR EM SILENCIO P!

Tou - Magoei...

Gaa – Tudo bem, agora vai demorar um pouco mais, só que ainda tem como salva-lo...

Tou - COMO Q VAMO SALVAR ESSA M? TA SEM CABEÇA! TA SEM NADA

Gaa –... Continuando... Bom, vamos continuar com a incisão até o final do peixe. Daí você pega esse o chocolate... QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO COM O CHOCOLATE?

Tou - Eu to com fome! Você falou que ia demora, daí vim fazer uma boquinha aqui na geladeira...

Gaa – C, ESSE CHOCOLATE VEIO DIRETO DA VILA DO CHOCOLATE!

Tou – E daí?

Gaa – SABE POR QUE É CHAMADO DE VILA DO CHOCOLATE?

Tou – Por quê?

Gaa - POR QUE É A VILA COM OS CHOLATES MAIS >>CAROS E DELICIOSOS DO MUNDO.

Tou – É, to vendo, quer dizer sentindo... Hmm.

Gaa - PARA DE COMER C, É PRO PEIXE!

Tou – Mas ele ta morto p, QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE FALAR?

Gaa – VOCÊ TEM SORTE QUE EU VOU SER PAGO SÓ SE EU FICAR ATÉ O FIM DO PROGRAMA SENÃO!

Tou – Desculpa... Tó esse chocolate.

Gaa – Agora penetre esse tubinho, que pode ser comprado em qualquer loja de culinária bem baratinho, no meio do peixe – (colocando)

Tou - OOOO YES! YES! MAIS FUNDO.

Gaa – (respirando profundamente tentando manter a calma) E coloque o chocolate...

Tou – AAAA, TA SAINDO, TA SAINDO, OOO TA QUENTINHO!

Gaa – QUER PARAR COM ESSE ORGASMO? O PEIXE TA MORTO LEMBRA?

Tou - A, é...

Gaa – (terminando de colocar) Prontinho...

Tou – AEEEEE ACABOU ESSA P, VAMO COMER

Gaa - NÂO ACABOU DROGA! VEM CA, PRA O QUE VOCÊ SERVE?

Tou – EU SOU O CORAÇÃO DESSE PROGRAMA P SE NÃO FOSSE POR MIM VOCÊ NÃO ESTARIA AQUI!

Gaa – Nossa! Obrigado! È muito importante estar aqui com você! Graças a você agora tenho que fazer terapia!

Tou – EU VO TE BATER COM ESSA P DE PEIXE

Gaa – NÃO TOQUE NESSE PEIXE, PELO MENOS ME DEIXE TERMINAR O MEU OBJETIVO AQUI! Daí você pode comer a vontade e eu sumo, mas antes pego meu cachê. QUE VOU EXIGIR EM DOBRO...

Tou – TERMINA ISSO QUE EU VIM AQUI PRA COME P

Gaa - Depois de colocar o chocolate, você deve pré esquentar uma panela de alumínio de qualidade. JÁ estava fazendo isso, já que esse imprestável gordo aqui não faz nada.

Tou – Hey, eu tenho que comer essas p.

Gaa – A nossa, é a pior coisa pra você né.

Tou - E se eu não gostar?

Gaa – Tomara que tenha uma reação alérgica...

Tou – Sou alérgico apenas a borboletas...

Gaa - Alguém sabe de um lugar com varias borboletas ai?

Tou – Magôo.

Gaa – Fico feliz... Agora depois de colocar delicadamente o salmão

Tou – Ai, fresca!

Gaa – Deixe o peixe por uns 15 minutos em fogo médio, e a cada 2 minutos adicionar um cubo de caldo Knorr ( tomate).

Tou – Enquanto isso vamos a m do intervalo.

**-Comerciais - **

VMA 2007 Nomeados para melhor single:

Naruto – Dattebayo bitch!

Orochimaru – Seu corpo é meu

Ino – Big girls kill big boys

Shikamaru – O hino do tédio

Jiraya – Sexy d+ pra você

Tsunade – Sou uma mulher de resPEITO

Akatsuki – Meu irmão quer me matar (mas ele não consegue) Remix

VMA 2007 Nomeados para melhor álbum

Naruto: Kyuubi 0.9

Orochimaru: Chakra, Body, Snakes, Plastic (Slumber party)

Ino: I é de Incrível, Impressionante, Incontrolável, Irresistível ...e idiota

Shikamaru: Nuvens de Tédio

Jiraya: Garotas, dinheiro, chakra, SexXx.

Tsunade: resPEITO

**-Fim dos comercias –**

Tou – AEEE VOLTAMO COM ESSA M O PEIXE JÁ TA QUENTINHO E PRONTO PRA COMEEE!

Gaa – Ainda falta os morangos...

Tou – Então põe essa m, eu quero COMEEEEE!

Gaa – Os morangos devem ser colocados onde o chocolate "saltou" pra fora... Aqui, aqui e... AAAA! POR QUE TACO ESSE MORANGO SEU ANIMAL?

Tou – F-SE os lugares que tem que colocar essa m, mete isso em qualquer lugar e deixa eu comer.

Gaa – Como essa b logo, eu vou sair daqui ( Taca o chapéu de chef no chão e sai brabo)

Tou – OOOO, ISSO É DELICIOSO DEMAIS! HMMMM! TEM TUDO DE BOM AQUI! Bom pessoal fica por aqui e até mais...

----- Uma semana depois ----

Gaa – Alou?

Voz – Gaara, aqui é o produtor do Chouji a bolonhesa, o programa teve tanta audiência. Fico maior que a novela inferno tropical dos sete pecados da grobo! Nem foi pela comida... Foi pelas brigas...

Gaa – Que bom...

Voz – È ÓTIMO! Tanto que pedimos você para participar novamente, que tal? Gaara... Gaara? Puts, caiu a ligação...

**Yoo! PPl**

**O.O descobri que coisas como > " " somem quando eu passo pro ff, enton eu revisei, se tiver faltando algo...**

**BOm, aki eh baseado no Gordo A Bolonhesa da MTV, mas eu mudei algumas coisinhas**

**Eu fico por aki... logo estarei trazendo mais alguns programas da NTV**

**Reviews Plz**


End file.
